


Романтический интерес Кайло Рен

by Aina_Agras



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/F, Lovehate, fem!Armitage Hux - Freeform, fem!Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: fem!Кайлакс. Из-за непонятной одежды и маски, которые так любит носить магистр, Хакс не знает, что Кайло - тоже девушка.





	Романтический интерес Кайло Рен

— Генерал.

— Магистр.

Хакс, привычно задержавшаяся допоздна в техническом зале, не обернулась. Чего она там не видела? Высоченное чёрное пугало, обёрнутое в развевающиеся тряпки. Пафосный идиот. Невыносимый мужлан. С грациозной, как ни странно, походкой. Как этот сарлакков сын умудрялся одновременно переваливаться как медведь с Богдена и плыть, не касаясь пола? Видимо, благодаря длиннющей чёрной юбке. Как только не путается в ней? 

— Вы что-то хотели?

С тех пор, как Верховный лидер Сноук представил их друг другу, вернее, поставил генерала Хакс перед фактом, что теперь на её корабле будет бесконтрольно шататься неуправляемый форсъюзер, они едва ли парой слов перекинулись. Чего попусту терять время, когда его и так катастрофически не хватает, на того, кто тебя не слышит? 

Рен молча стоял позади, его взгляд жёг затылок. Хакс продолжила производить подсчёты и тихо недовольно цыкнула, заметив, что ошиблась в числах. 

— Что. Вам. Нужно? — вновь попыталась она расшевелить магистра, вросшего в пол чёрным задрапированным столбом.

— Жду, пока вы закончите. — Механический безэмоциональный голос, но Хакс была уверена, что ублюдок усмехается. — Из-за постоянной занятости нам не удаётся познакомиться поближе. 

Это уже интересно. Хотя нет. Неинтересно.

— В этом нет необходимости, — отрезала Хакс. — У каждого своя работа, сферы нашей деятельности почти не пересекаются. 

— Почему же? Залог успешного сотрудничества — крепкие отношения между сокомандующими. Мы бы выпили. Вы бы сняли свою шинель. Мне бы хотелось увидеть вас без шинели. 

Попытка соблазнения? Хакс скривилась и выругалась, снова введя неверную цифру. Не он первый, не он последний. Она порой сожалела, что за нарушение субординации не грозит расстрел. Удерживало бы таких вот Кайло Ренов... Хотя нет. Как раз таких бы и не удерживало. Что на него вообще нашло? До сих пор Рен был максимально отстранён и сосредоточен исключительно на своих неясных планах. 

Она развернулась как раз в тот момент, когда эксцентричный магистр начал снимать маску. Хакс, приоткрыв рот как зелёная девчонка, смотрела на узкое непропорциональное лицо, надменно поджатые полные губы, красные и сочные, подведённые чёрным глаза. Кайло Рен была женщиной, большой, роскошной брюнеткой с тугими кудрями. В этом причина её абсолютного непрофессионализма и вспыльчивости? В те редкие моменты, когда они находились рядом, Хакс ощущала насмешливое презрение, тёмную злобу и — всего один раз, но ей того хватило — ярость. Теперь же в прищуренных тёмных глазах был интерес, такой же необузданный, как и сама магистр. Хакс не собиралась ни удовлетворять его, ни отступать. 

— Генерал Хакс. 

Бесполое шипение из вокодера нравилось Хакс больше, от настоящего голоса Рен, текучего, глубокого, она занервничала. Хакс свернула голограмму, поднялась со стула и накинула на плечи шинель. Рен не даст спокойно доработать, лучше отправиться спать, чтобы продолжить с утра. Но прежде…

— Позвольте прояснить ситуацию. Мой долг — служить Первому ордену. Поставлять хорошо обученных высококвалифицированных солдат. Следить за новейшими разработками. Направлять войска. В Уставе не сказано, что генерал должен развлекать учеников...

Рен подошла к ней вплотную. Шлем звякнул о стол рядом с её левой рукой. Хакс приготовилась к очередной пикировке, но Рен её удивила. Принялась разматывать чёрный драный шарф, который носила на груди. О звёзды! Хакс с недоверием уставилась на внушительный бюст и почувствовала досаду. Как вообще можно было принять её за мужчину? Типичная женщина, но всё равно демонстрирует романтический интерес. 

Прежде чем Хакс успела что-то предпринять, Рен подошла к ней ещё ближе, заставив невольно вжаться задом в стол, раздвинула полы шинели и дёрнула застёжки кителя. Поражённая такой дерзостью Хакс зло вскрикнула.

— Именно такие, как я и думала. — Улыбка Кайло была ослепительной, она торопливо ощупала шею, ключицы. — Маленькие, круглые. В веснушках. Мне срочно нужно взять их в рот.

— Свои возьмите, как раз дотянетесь! — вспылила Хакс, сбрасывая жадные руки. — Совсем уже берега потеряли? 

Она вырвалась и двинулась было к выходу, но невидимые руки сжали её талию и потащили обратно. Шинель упала на пол.

— Магистр Рен! — завопила Хакс. — Это возмутительно! 

— Я ещё не начала, а ей уже возмутительно, — ухмыльнулась Рен. — Иди-ка сюда, генеральша, и покажи, что у тебя там под юбкой. 

— Сучка! — прошипела Хакс разгневанно. Сила развернула её лицом к Рен, которая с готовностью подставила щёку:

— Ну же, ударь, ты хочешь этого, — пропела она тягуче. — Как говорит учитель: не сдерживайся. Сладкая. 

Хакс распластали по стене, перехватили за горло и запястья, слегка, чтобы чувствовала угрозу. Рен провела рукой по обнажившейся груди, раскрывая китель. 

— Сучка!

— Повторяешься. Давай же, генерал. Немного разнообразия. 

— Пошла нахуй!

— Был бы он у тебя, — пожала плечами Кайло, коснувшись языком уголка своего невозможно яркого рта. — С радостью сходила бы. Даже жалею, что нет. Потом бы я трахнула пальцами тебя в зад. Представляю, каким узким и тугим он был бы. Рыжий зад в веснушках, м-м-м!

Хакс плюнула и пожалела об этом: Рен собрала со щеки слюну и затолкала ей обратно в рот. Щупальце Силы на шее предупредительно сжалось. 

— А вот этого не смей! — прорычала Рен, её лицо некрасиво исказилось. — Сдерживай свои порывы, Хакс, ты же генерал! Пример для всего Первого ордена!

Хакс в ответ яростно сдула упавшие на глаза волосы. Пальцы Рен на вкус были как выделанная кожа и пепел. 

— Чёрное бельё. Тут можно было даже не гадать. — Рен сдвинула широкую лямку спортивного лифа и взяла правую грудь в ладонь. — Твоя кожа в нём светится. 

Она наклонила голову и коснулась губами соска. Хакс заизвивалась, напрягая мускулы. 

— Сила, ну какие чудесные! — Хакс всхлипнула: на соске сжались зубы. — Твёрдые, гладкие и мягкие. Тебе нужно перестать их прятать. 

— Командовать на мостике голой? — прохрипела Хакс. — Ты ещё более ненормальная, чем я думала. 

— Ты думала обо мне. — Дыхание обожгло второй сосок. — В перерывах между очередным отчётом и исследованиями свойств гиперпространства? Или представляла нас вместе перед сном? 

Хакс стиснула зубы. Больше никакой болтовни. Снова истолкует по-своему. 

— Я могу залезть тебе в голову, знаешь, — задумчиво протянула Рен. — Но позже. Для начала я залезу тебе в трусы. 

Хакс не верила своим ушам. Они вели разговор, напоминающий переругивание недалёкой озабоченной солдатни. Рен зафиксировала её Силой и нахально облапывала. Хакс протестующе застонала.

— Потекла, — довольно подытожила Рен. Её большая ладонь погладила Хакс между ног.   
Хакс заёрзала, проклиная своё слабое тело. Должность, дающая ощущение власти, собственной значимости, налагала и определённые обязательства: Хакс нередко забывала о физиологических потребностях. «Не будете есть, генерал — упадёт уровень глюкозы, и тогда можете забыть о продуктивной работе и активной мозговой деятельности». «Не будете спать, генерал — свалитесь с нервным истощением, заработаете срыв или невроз». «Сексуальная разрядка, генерал...» Ладно, это Хакс уже сама себе надумала, под влиянием момента. 

Она отчаянно застонала в ответ на дразнящие прикосновения к промежности. Бельё уже намокло, пальцы Рен ласково и невесомо обводили клитор. Хакс хотелось орать — этого было недостаточно.

Поддерживающее воздействие Силы исчезло, от неожиданности Хакс сползла на пол, раскинув ноги. Растрёпанные волосы скрыли покрасневшее лицо. Её колена коснулась длинная чёрная юбка. 

— Захочешь добавки — придёшь ко мне. Сама.

— Оближи протуберанец! — выдавила Хакс, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. — Сама придёшь и попросишь!

Тёмные глаза Рен довольно замерцали. 

— Ах ты, самоуверенная сучка! — ласково вернула она оскорбление, беря Хакс за подбородок. — Жди меня завтра после отбоя. Трахну тебя по высшему разряду.

— Кто кого ещё трахнет!

Из залы Хакс вышла твёрдым шагом. Шинель привычно покоилась на плечах. В голове было непривычно пусто, а грязные слова жгли язык.


End file.
